kaijudofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RapidsLurker15
Welcome Hello, and welcome to the ! Thank you for your edit to the User:RapidsLurker15 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help you out with anything! Yami Michael 21:25, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Trivia Please remember that the card template already has a }/Trivia link built in and that any trivia related to the card belongs on said }/Trivia page, this is the second time you've done this with the exact same card. Chimera-gui (talk) 07:54, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Kai/DM Versions 2 While I appreciate the DMWiki trivia pages you and Ray422 do, there is a small problem later on. If a card trivia on this wiki says that a DM card is using its artwork...the card trivia on the other wiki should be saying the same. Basically, the cards should be linking to each other. Trivia for both wikis. Otherwise, later on, a lot of it is missing. Yami Michael 00:15, August 31, 2013 (UTC) :I do that from time to time. RapidsLurker15 (talk) 00:28, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Request Please leave uploading card images to Yami Michael, they need to be properly cropped. Chimera-gui (talk) 23:41, September 4, 2013 (UTC) :Okay, but I've already uploaded Dawn Giant's and Transforming Totem's. RapidsLurker15 (talk) 23:43, September 4, 2013 (UTC) ::I saw that, I also saw that the Cardtables were improperly formatted so please careful about that. Chimera-gui (talk) 23:57, September 4, 2013 (UTC) No Redirects on Card Pages I must ask that you please use proper page names when putting links on card pages, even if the card itself is using a nickname. The character pages use a template that requires card pages use proper page links and not redirects. Chimera-gui (talk) 22:35, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Alternate Win Condition Guaranteed Victory. Leaving this here. Yami Michael 02:53, February 13, 2014 (UTC) :Personally, I think it's too early for this game to be getting alternate win conditions. I mean, how long was it before DM got one? ' Deepest regards, RapidsLurker15 ' 02:56, February 13, 2014 (UTC) ::I'm also skeptical that this will be like a straight Exodia deal since that seems like a waste of a card and it could be interpreted as meaning that the Mystic forms together are so good you might as well win. Chimera-gui (talk) 03:24, February 13, 2014 (UTC) :::They might not even link to each other. Each Mystic might link to their Spell of Absolute and make it look like they're casting it. Also, "Mystic Guaranteed Victory" sounds stupid. Imma change it. ' Deepest regards, RapidsLurker15 ' 03:49, February 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::Given how the Mystic of Nature lines up with the Spell of Swift Regeneration, it seems like the Mystics are support for their respective spells which would indeed satisfy the claim given how powerful Swift Regeneration is shaping up to be. Chimera-gui (talk) 04:37, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Question? Where did you get Beacon Drone and the rest from. Ray422 (talk) 00:19, February 24, 2014 (UTC) :I just came back from Bobby Brake's celebration party. While there, we were given "Duel Day decks." When I got home, I opened it and saw Beacon Drone, Luminous Shieldwing, and Restrain inside the instruction booklet. ' Deepest regards, RapidsLurker15 ' 00:23, February 24, 2014 (UTC) ::Oh man. I wish I had a chance to do that. Was it fun? Ray422 (talk) 00:25, February 24, 2014 (UTC) :::Yes. Even though I got my ass kicked in every round and is now immortalized on Carl Reddish's camera. ' Deepest regards, RapidsLurker15 ' 00:30, February 24, 2014 (UTC) ::::Lol. What kind of deck did you use. :::::A LWDN deck with minimal Corrupted. ' Deepest regards, RapidsLurker15 ' 00:34, February 24, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Dude asking you for pictures on the dojo its chaos there you better post a picture fast Ray422 (talk) 00:40, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Trivia I would like you to go through the card pages and, for the pages that use DM card artwork, create Trivia pages noting where the artwork came from. Chimera-gui (talk) 00:18, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Images Uploaded Now that the images have been uploaded, I need you to add them to their card tables. Chimera-gui (talk) 02:48, August 21, 2014 (UTC) :I can't right now, I'm working on a blog post right now, plus it's a school night. ' Deepest regards, RapidsLurker15 ' 02:51, August 21, 2014 (UTC)